Genesis Account
by Twilight Warrior 627
Summary: The boys heard the story of Creation from the Horseman of Death. But how would he know? What if the truth was not what everyone knew it to be? Go back before the very beginning and see what really happened.
1. The Beginning or the End

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's note: Yes, another story, I know. But given the way season 11 has gone story arc wise, I felt inspired to write a story that gives a bit more consistency to the Supernatural universe. The show in its current season has not really held together. The villain is not complex, the story is HIGHLY derivative, and unfortunately the writing overall is just...not good. The show has become a bad fanficiton of it's former self. So with that being said, this story is meant to be an idea of how God and the Darkness could've actually been handled. And hopefully, if the writers see this they can do better for season 12.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning or the End?

Cosmogenesis formerly known as the Void before creation

God the Father (Abba), God the Son (Yeshua), and God the Holy Spirit (Ruach Hakedosh) watched the numerous universes created as a show of His power. He marveled at seeing His creations. The marvels of His creation would've been hard to describe when seeing them from his perspective. However, to the human mind they appeared as large bubbles that served as viewing windows to the various universes. He knew what was happening in every universe at all times. However, looking at one universe, He was sad at seeing and knowing what was playing out in this particular universe. However, He was greeted by the presence of someone He and His archangels had locked away. A being that certain individuals would know as the Darkness.

The entity's true form appeared as a vast cloud of black some with red eyes manifesting. However, in this instance, the form taken was one of a giant black serpent as it's true form is misunderstood by all except the Almighty Himself. The Darkness balked at the presence of the Trinity of God as light began shining all over the multiple creations.

The Darkness regarded God as it spoke, "So this is why you shut me out! You simply wanted peons to stoke your ego!"

"Your arrogance begets your true feelings. You simply care that I created something you want to destroy. Since I formed you from the darkness for another purpose, all you've craved was simply to eliminate all life. But that is not why you exist now."

"Would you be so cruel as to lock me away? A girl needs sustenance after all..." the Darkness let the thought trail off, hoping to appeal to the One True Deity. It had believed that it was the one appeal it could use to Him as he cared about those four winged glowing lights He called His sons. Even now, the Darkness could not understand what it was He did by having these things he called universes exist.

"You were created to feed, but not consume. I had a purpose for you ever since I began my work. And you can't escape," God said.

"This won't hold me forever! I'm stronger than you God! I'll be free!" the Darkness bellowed before it shrank back to its prison.

God simply sighed at the state of things. He knew it was all necessary. He knew it even before He and His archangels fought and banished the entity in it's prison. He knew when He envisioned Lucifer forming a bond with the enemy. Yet He was never surprised by it all. How could He when He would always know? It was all inevitable yet necessary.

As for where Lucifer was concerned, He knew His son would have to learn the hard way, just as Michael would, given enough time.

For the time being, He would make His moves in the rest of what the humans call the multiverse. However, for the universe that the Darkness had its eyes on, He would watch and wait. He knew at one point that those two brothers would do something monumentally foolish.

* * *

Author's note: So a few things here. First, yes, I made it to where God is still creator of everything. When you make a show based off of the Judeo-Christian creation story, changing it around to make it more "interesting" makes it more nonsensical because where you have one entity that's more than powerful enough to do what God can, making an equal/opposite only makes it more confusing to a lot of people. Secondly, I gave the Darkness a purpose behind simple destruction but unlike Lucifer, she/it only hates God because it can't experience life the way humans can (given how she behaved on the show, there's no reason for her to be there since she'd only try to destroy it). Third, with what the Darkness said about Lucifer in Hell's Angel, where they had some sort of personal relationship before creation, it's safe to say that Lucifer was a bad boy even before he got the mark. Finally, this is to address the fans who come up with their wild theories without any biblical context much like the writers did for this season. God created everything in the universe, including time. That being said, it is safe to say that time is only relative to humans and every supernatural being below God. Also, making God and the Darkness siblings just to make it more like family drama is HIGHLY ridiculous because the writers are banking mostly off the drama but they're sacrificing good writing as a result. That being said, I'd like everyone to remember that in trying to sacrifice good writing to make an idea sell, you only make your idea worse. Until the next chapter, everyone take care.


	2. Temptations and Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's note: I know the first chapter seemed relatively short. But that was too at least show exactly what kind of relationship God and the Darkness have, given the context of this story. This story involving God and the Darkness is not some petty family drama. This is more from a biblical context in a fictionalized setting like Supernatural. And while I usually take issue with this particular idea, the idea of the multiverse going beyond Supernatural being real in one universe and it being a tv show in another. This is essentially every fictional universe being real. The reason I don't normally like the idea is given the different properties of each universe, but that's just me. Also, to my guest reviewer, I will have God and Death address their relationship in a rather unique way. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

Cosmogenesis

Before the conflict...

The Holy Trinity that was God was there in the void. What should have been nothing but His presence was suddenly bathed in His pure light. Creation for Him was a simple matter. This world, plane, or whatever His soon-to-be creations would call it, would be their home. He started simply with four. These four were to be His strongest. The first was a spirit being of light. The light surrounding this new being shone with a purple light. The second had its light shining with red. The third was shining with green while the last was shining with blue.

God looked to his first sons and said to them, "You are celestial beings, now known as my archangels. You are my sons, my messengers, and my warriors. Michael, Heylel, Raphael, and Gabriel. This is our home, Heaven."

With a gesture, He filled their minds with knowledge. They looked to their Father with joy. However, they noted how He looked to the what appeared as the borders (not that truly existed as humans would believe) and noted the darkness that would be filled with what God would call the Earth.

"My sons, I ask that you do not traverse here. This darkness hides another being that I formed. Be careful that you do not stare too deep within that void," God commanded them.

God and three of the archangels departed for the Garden of Heaven. However, one of the archangels, Heylel, looked out at the darkness over at the void. The second archangel believed that his Father had not seen him. But God always knew. God saw his archangel move to the edge of Heaven. God saw Heylel hover over the edge.

God knew from the moment that He made Heylel, soon-to-be Lucifer the lightbringer, that his archangel would be consumed with darkness. For all the light that Heylel had within him, there was a seed that was planted, not by God's hand but by the archangel's own pride and narcissism. He had made him more beautiful than the others. However, in the time (again not so much in Heaven) that Heylel had come to exist, he had been admiring himself and was taking in the admiration of his brother's attention to the point of Michael giving him more than anyone else.

Unfortunately, God grew concerned as to what Lucifer would do.

* * *

Heaven

It didn't take long for God to create the Earth and the stars, or maybe it did. So far as humans understood, for God it was as easy as breathing to create a plane of existence where the mortals would live. To the Almighty, it was the equivalent of seven days. To the archangels, it seemed much more than that. And during that time, Lucifer would sneak off ( so he thought) to look at what was left of the void as God slowly but surely was filling it up, leaving less of a void and more of the material plane.

Lucifer stared over the edge of Heaven as he noticed a pair of red eyes staring back at him. He was fascinated by it. He had known light since he was created but he stared into the void and wasn't sure what to make of it.

"It's me again," the archangel said as the eyes stared back.

"So I see. I'm not sure but I sense that it's been some time since we started seeing each other," the darkness echoed back.

"I wouldn't know, but I can't say I really care. Time for me, my brothers, and God doesn't exactly have meaning. Look at where we are. It's one of the most glorious things that He has ever created," Lucifer exalted.

The darkness stared back at the celestial being with a rather intense look in its eyes. "For you and yours yes. But I cannot experience what you do. I'm trapped here in...wherever this place is thanks to your Father."

Lucifer frowned at the dark entity's words. He thought his Father to be stuffy, sure. But then he also wanted to do so much more.

"Well, it's not like I can leave Heaven unless He says so, now can I?" Lucifer shot back.

"Oh please. Your Father spoils you and your brothers. You're free to do as you please and you have the gall to complain about how you're trapped like me. Hmph. Just wait. Your Father is going to do something you won't like, and then you'll see," the darkness echoed before it's presence sunk back down into the void.

Lucifer sneered at the departing entity before he turned back only to find God looking sternly at him.

"Father, I..." Lucifer started before his Father stopped him with a gesture.

"Lucifer, I have told you. Never stare into the void. You won't like what you see," God stated.

"Who or what was that?" the archangel asked.

"It was something I wanted to rely for something later. But it's grown...harsh," God said with a disgruntled look on His face. It was something Lucifer had not seen before.

"Harsh? How?"

God looked at His son and simply focused on who he was. From the moment He made the Heavens and his archangels, he knew exactly what was going to happen. He could sense the seed of evil growing in his son. And the darkness had helped it along. What was even worse was that He knew it would be the same result once He dealt with it.

"Lucifer, dearest son and most beautiful archangel...there will be a battle. It won't be one that will end in relative ease. Be prepared," God said before he went away.

Lucifer took his Father's words into account and looked back out at the void. He had heard the bitterness from the dark entity. And he felt that things would go bad just as God did. So he began planning. He and his brothers were made from the same as their Father. It was only the kind of light that was pure and good. If this entity was going to be a problem, perhaps he could do something about it. Lucifer smiled in a way that would concern his brothers before he went to join the rest of his family in the Garden.

* * *

Author's note: so yeah, I'm doing a rework of Supernatural's creation story to make it more sensible. The funny thing is that the show is talking about time as if it was a thing before creation. As my good friend OneHorseShay pointed out to me, when you're talking about before creation, before time and space, neither mattered. Time doesn't even matter in Heaven. Also, why did they make God and the Darkness siblings? What purpose did that serve except to amp up the drama? In this case, I'm making the Darkness not siblings but I'm using a certain biblical character that would serve a particular purpose similar to a figure found in CJ Carella's Armageddon RPG story. Anyway, for any readers who have questions about what I'm doing with the story, feel free to PM me and I will answer as best as I can.


	3. Lust of Pride

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's note: Okay. So far, so good. To my Guest reviewer, I will say that the addressing of God and Death's relationship will be coming soon. But for right now, we're focusing on God, the archangels, and the Darkness. And speaking of the archangels, I always thought it was interesting how some shows that featured angels tended to make the archangels have this family drama when it came to the rebellion and what happens to where they reappear on Earth. In some shows it's interesting to watch, in others the writers drag the family drama on to where it's needlessly angsty. While there's no biblical context of angels being weak-willed drones, humanizing them to the point of it being a superpowered family squabble at Sunday dinner is a bit much. Anyway, I'm off the soapbox, here's the next chapter.

* * *

Heaven

To say that God wasn't surprised by Lucifer's proposal would be a massive understatement. Humans estimating just how much God knew would take an eternity, that is to the point of being utterly pointless. But God certainly knew Lucifer would come to him with this and he knew where this would lead. Still, it wasn't as if he didn't count on it. God listened to his second son's proposal for dealing with the dark entity and simply waited for the proposal to be done.

He knew the thoughts that his others sons had. Michael would be ready to serve him at a moment's notice. Raphael would follow behind his other brothers. However, it was Gabriel that appeared to have some trepidation about the entire affair that was to take place. While he created Gabriel to be on the same footing as the other three, he knew that Gabriel would not want to be one for conflict.

God brought his attention back to Lucifer as he finished speaking, "As you can see, this...entity can easily bring about the destruction of what you've created. We want to protect everything you made. Isn't that why you created us?"

God knew exactly what Lucifer was doing. He always knew what his son was doing and he knew what would be coming. Until then, he would simply let events come.

"Brother, we know that this entity must be taken care of. But what do you expect us to do?" Michael asked his younger brother. He had been raising Lucifer and showing him things that he learned he could do. The four archangels found that while they had the same abilities, they each had qualities that were distinct from each other. Lucifer, for example, had been what would be called a "smooth-talker". However, God didn't need convincing as he already made plans for the dark entity.

"It's simple. We fight it with everything we have. Look at what we are," Lucifer said as he gestured to everyone around. Michael seemed ready to do what God would command. Raphael would follow his brothers. However, Gabriel felt trepidation as the dark entity wasn't the only thing that he had feared.

God knew that Gabriel loved him and had a healthy fear of him. But he also sensed that his youngest archangel had feared his older brothers. He had seen how Lucifer had taught Gabriel some of the tricks that he learned he was capable of. The same went for Raphael and Michael. Lucifer had his ways like a trickster while Michael was stalwart in character.

God saw his family as it was and he couldn't feel happier. But he knew what lay ahead what be the ultimate test for everyone here and everyone to come.

"Very well. Here is what we'll do," God said to his archangels. He huddled them together and discussed plans for what to do. OF course he knew that Michael, Lucifer, and Raphael would be on board. However, he could tell that Gabriel was having the most trouble. But it was likely what he saw in the future that was giving him trouble. Either way, something had to be done.

* * *

Lucifer made his way over to the borders of Heaven and looked down into the abyss. The second archangel looked into her red eyes. If he didn't know any better, he would've thought that she was expecting him.

"Did I keep you waiting?" the second archangel said with a bit of amusement in his voice.

"I get lonely from time to time. Your visits help with that," her voice echoed back to him, but not with the happiness he had expected to hear.

Lucifer looked at the Darkness and could sense that she was upset. "Is something wrong?"

"What did He tell you? It can't be good if he doesn't like you seeing me," she shot back.

Lucifer immediately felt like he would've been caught with the wrong word. But he was smart.

"He's my father. He loves me. Though sometimes...I think he's overprotective. After all, we haven't done anything, nothing wrong at least, so why he worries so much, I'll never know."

The darkness became silent at his response. He had given her a response but she didn't think it was truthful. The second strongest archangel was a being whose words were smooth and could sway almost anyone. However, she still wanted to trust him.

"Does your father fear I led you astray?" the Darkness replied. Lucifer simply smiled at her response as he knew that he could sway her thinking.

Lucifer looked into her eyes as he said to her, "What could He do about our relationship? I am His son. He made me even more beautiful than my big brother Michael. I've seen their passing glances of awe when I'm in their presence. And I've shown Gabriel some tricks that the others are too...narrow-minded to try."

Lucifer looked to the Darkness and saw that she was entranced by his words. The second born archangel also couldn't help but smile at himself as he thought on the words he said to her. Michael and Raphael seemed to be two of a kind as he always saw his second youngest brother mimicking Michael and how he seemed to be more on the straight and narrow. Yet Gabriel seemed to emulate him with his antics. He couldn't help but to think about how he admired being loved.

* * *

Not too far away, God and the other three archangels looked on as Lucifer was charming the dark entity. The other three archangels looked on in worry as they watched their brother speak with the dark entity but observed as she had not attacked Lucifer yet. However, as God watched his second archangel, he was already seeing where this path would lead.

"Father...will he be alright," Michael asked as he turned to God. The Almighty simply looked to his second son before he turned back to the oldest archangel. "His part will play out as it should."

Michael gave his father a confused expression before he turned back to watch the scene involving his brother unfold. The oldest archangel had seen that his brother was changing in the visions that assaulted his mind. Somehow Lucifer who was most beloved by himself and their brothers was becoming something that they were fearing. Raphael and Gabriel stood with him as God left them to their own devices.

"What are we going to do Michael? What if that...thing continues to get in our brother's head?" Gabriel said.

Raphael stared hard at the interaction between Lucifer and the Darkness. But he did realize that his brother was not swayed by whatever charms the dark entity had. "I don't think we have to worry about that Gabriel."

Gabriel turned to Raphael and then looked to his second oldest brother. He realized that Raphael was right. While it seemed that the Darkness was on its toes talking to Lucifer, it seemed as though it was was actually being swayed by Lucifer

"Well, this is good...right?" Gabriel said trying to sound reassuring. However, his optimism was short-lived as he knew that the visions were showing what would already happen. He only hoped there was something his Father would do to help.

Lucifer came back to God and his brothers with a smug smile. They looked to archangel, most in curiosity.

"Well?" Michael said. Lucifer's smile remained in place as he couldn't wait to give them the news.

"The creature is planning to destroy everything that Father is making. And she wants my help. I have her full trust. So, we can attack when she least expects it," Lucifer said.

The other archangels seemed to understand the other parts of his response. However, the part that surprised them was that God was apparently still creating.

"I see Lucifer has told you what I've been doing. I figured he would," God said as he stood before his sons.

Michael, being the oldest brother, looked to their father as he asked, "What did he mean about you still creating?"

God simply smiled at them all.

"I'm making more children. You see, you all are the beginning. And I've shared my glory with you. Now I want to create others to share my glory. Entire worlds and beings similar to yourselves with different gifts who can show how magnificent creation can be. And at the end, there will be different creatures who, while not as strong as you are, will possess potential. Over time, you will see. I will share the completion of my creation and we will be a greater family."

As God said this, they saw that He had an air of sadness about him. It was something that all of them, even Lucifer, found disturbing as they had not known God to be sad.

"Now then, Lucifer, what were you saying?" God said, even if He already knew.

Lucifer resumed his smile as he replied, "The creature in the void trusts me completely. We simply have to wait, and then when it begins to attack, then we will sever the head of the beast. And any threat to us will be no more."

The archangels seemed relieved when they heard that Lucifer was simply gaining the creature's trust. But God knew that something more was going to happen. And while He didn't like it, it would simply happen as it should.

* * *

Lucifer made his way back to the meeting spot that he and the Darkness shared. He thought back to the talks that they had. He realized that he liked being there with the creature as she praised him to ends of the heavens. He was aware of the looks of admiration his brothers, including Michael, given his beauty as one of God's creations. He had always admired Michael's strength and resolve but saw how his brother cared for him, and how Raphael respected him, and how Gabriel looked up to him. Lucifer pondered on what else God could give him for being quite the son that he was.

"You're thinking," the Darkness said.

Lucifer simply smiled as he replied, "I am. About what we can have. What we can be."

"You sure that's a good idea? What would Father say?" The Darkness said with her eyes glowing red in the abyss.

"Father does not control me. I am my own person. He may have made me what I am, but I am the brightest of my brothers, in every sense of the word. They practically worship me, including Michael."

Lucifer thought about these words and couldn't help but to smile. As he thought about how his brothers admired him and how God made him, he felt that he spoke the truth of his words. The thought of his brothers admiring him as they would God appealed to him, but right now he had a task to complete.

"You think your dear father would like you thinking that way?" The dark entity asked.

"He made me what I am. And my brothers love me in ways that they don't fully comprehend."

"I've seen your brothers. They may admire you, but they'll simply betray you at your father's command," she replied with distaste.

"Why do you hate Him?" Lucifer said as he peered into her eyes in the dark. "Ever since we've known each other, you've always wanted to combat him. Why?"

"Do you have any idea what this...this place is like? God made me and then put me here as though I was nothing. That's what this feels like. Nothing. And yet I feel this connection to something he made other than heaven. Even now, I sense him creating other things. You sense it too, don't you?"

Lucifer could indeed sense that God was at work again. He felt the increasing presence of other beings who shared traits to himself and his brothers yet somehow smaller. And now he was sensing that a new place was being created as he felt God release his power and shape it into something new. Lucifer took off for where he sensed God and the others were gathered.

* * *

As Lucifer came upon his other brothers, he saw what appeared to be his new siblings gathered together to witness God creating something new. The second oldest archangel watched along with the other archangels and their new siblings as God worked his power and washed it out from Heaven and into the darkness. The first thing that they took note of was that an explosion happened, followed by other explosions that coalesced into orbs of brilliant bright lights that he called stars. To all the angels, it appeared to be the most beautiful thing in existence next to Heaven.

The next thing they knew was that God created these masses of what appeared to be study material yet not quite as brilliant as the jewels and roads in Heaven. That new material was something God had used to form orbs of the sturdy material to that appeared somewhat smaller than the orbs of light in in what he had dubbed the land. However, there was one particular sphere that caught the angels' attention. God started working on additions to the third planet from one particular star. They all watched as God formed this mass of something that seemed uncontrollable yet never left the surface of the spherical mass, which God dubbed the oceans of water. Then God put what appeared to be a covering that covered the land and the oceans and seemed to hold everything there, which God called the skies.

God finished what he was doing and turned to his children, "What you now see is the universe. This new world is meant to be beautiful like Heaven. It is something all of my creations will share in time."

The younger angels all bowed before God before he commanded them to rise and disperse. The archangels went to God's side as Michael questioned, "Will this be another home for us?"

"As I said, this will be something shared be all my creations given time. You shall see soon enough," God replied.

Michael nodded as he and his brothers accompanied God to His throne and they watched their younger siblings. However, Lucifer thought about how God said all his creations. He said it as though he would create more beings.

* * *

Author's note: So now you're seeing how Lucifer is growing more prideful. Also, I want to touch on a few things. The first is the lore in which it was said God commanded the angels to bow to humanity. That particular story is typically in Islam, but is not actually present in stories from Judaism and Christianity, especially given that Islam has very different lore regarding angels, in that angels can't rebel in Islamic lore. Also, as mentioned before, Chuck and Amara being siblings and existing before time even began and yet Amara being older never makes sense because they both acknowledged they were existing before God created the universe. Also, maybe it was just me, but it seemed like by a certain point, every character who heard about God having a sister found the idea absolutely absurd. Also, the writers had the characters claim that Amara was all powerful and yet she was hurt by groups of entities weaker than but were strong when they came together. I only say this because of how ridiculous the plot became. As a reminder, if you like the show, that's well and good. I still get some enjoyment from the show but the current writers I think do not do the show justice. Until next time everyone.


End file.
